A Special Friendship between an Elf and a Hobbit
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: newly orphaned Frodo, who is not talking to anyone, finds confort in a unusal friend, ( By hobbit reconing)
1. Default Chapter

A SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP  
BETWEEN AN ELF AND A HOBBIT  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
Trip Plans.  
"Frodo? Come on Frodo please, eat something," said Bilbo looking with concern at his small nephew.  
  
"I'm not hungry Uncle Bilbo," said Frodo. The thirteen year old played with the food on his plate, not looking at his uncle.  
  
Bilbo looked over at Gandalf who was on the other side of the table with concern still in his emerald green eyes, Gandalf looked at Bilbo and nodded toward door signaling Bilbo that he wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Frodo, I need to go talk with Gandalf in the other room for a minute ok? I'll be right back try to eat something please," said Bilbo as he and Gandalf left the room.  
  
"Yes Gandalf, do you have an idea?" asked Bilbo wondering why Gandalf wanted to talk to him now.  
  
"Bilbo, Frodo is wasting away to nothing, if people didn't know him they my think him much younger then he really is," said Gandalf he was as worried as Bilbo was.  
  
"I know Gandalf, but I don't know what to do, ever since his parents died his been eating less and less, all he does is sit in that chair and stare out the window, he doesn't even read any more," said Biblo sneaking a peak at his nephew pleased to see that he was at least eating a little.  
  
"Bilbo I think maybe we should take him to Rivendell, or maybe Mirkwood just for say a few months just to get him out the Shire and thinking about something else besides his parents death," said Gandalf.  
  
"That is a good idea Gandalf, why not Rivendell I think Frodo would like that," said Bilbo.  
  
"I would like what Uncle?" Bilbo and Gandalf jump in surprise at hearing the small voice, they turn around and there was Frodo by the door to the kitchen waiting for an answer. "Frodo, how would you like to go on a trip to Rivendell." Said Bilbo looking kindly at his nephew.  
  
"Rivendell, you mean you know were it is? I thought only elves knew where it was." Said Frodo in surprise.  
  
"Well it helps to know all the right elves Frodo, and believe me I know them all," said Gandalf.  
  
"You mean you and Uncle Bilbo would really take me there," said Frodo.  
  
"Only if you want to go," said Bilbo already knowing what his nephews answer was going to be.  
  
"I would love to go very much Uncle Bilbo," said Frodo.  
  
"Good when do you want to leave?" asked Bilbo this was Frodo's trip and he got decide when they left.  
  
"I don't know, how about the end of the week," said Frodo hoping that was not too soon for his Uncle.  
  
"That would be fine with me Gandalf can you join us then," asked Bilbo.  
  
"Yes I can I need to talk to Elrond any way the end of the week would be fine," said Gandalf pleased that Frodo seem excited about it.  
  
"Then the end of the week it is," said Bilbo.  
  
I wrote this a few years ago when I first saw the Lord of the Rings, so please review and let me know if you want me to keep going on it. 


	2. Good bye to Sam

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Goodbye to Sam**_

_**The end of the week was soon there and Frodo went down to number three Bag shot row to say good bye to Sam Wise Gamgee the only friend he had since moving to Bag End. **_

"_**Oh I hope they are home," thought Frodo to himself.**_

_**Frodo knocked on the small round yellow door and a small girl with strawberry blonde hair, and about five years old opened the door, her green eyes lit up when she saw that it was Frodo.**_

"_**Oh hello Mr. Frodo, are you here to see Sam?" she asked smiling at him.**_

"_**Hello May, yes is Sam home, I wanted to say goodbye to him before I leave." Said Frodo. **_

"_**Leave? Were you going sir," said a voice behind May.**_

"**_I'm going to see the elves with my Uncle and Gandalf, remember Sam?" said Frodo._**

"_**Oh, right, when will you be back Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam hoping that it would not take very long.**_

_**Uncle Bilbo said about four months Sam," said Frodo he was seeing the tears weld up in Sam's eyes. **_

"**_Four months, that's a long time Mr. Frodo, who will play with me," said Sam as the first tear ran down his cheek._**

"_**I'll be back before you know it Sam, and I'll tell you what when I get back, we'll spend a day fishing just you and me how does that sound?" said Frodo looking at Sam and wiping away the tears in his eyes.**_

"_**Alright Mr. Frodo, promise?" said Sam finally giving in to a little smile.**_

"_**I promise Sam, I know, maybe I can get something in Rivendell for you," said Frodo thinking he knew what Sam would want.**_

"_**Oh would you Mr. Frodo sir, I would love something elven," said Sam.**_

"_**I thought you would Sam, I thought you would." Said Frodo as he hugged him goodbye.**_


	3. Meeting

_**Chapter three**_

_**Trip to Rivendell**_

"_**Frodo! Frodo are ready my lad," asked Bilbo looking at Frodo coming up the lane to Bag End. **_

"_**Yes Uncle I'm ready I was just saying goodbye to Sam," said Frodo.**_

"_**Oh, how did he take it?" asked Bilbo as he handed the last of the bags to Gandalf.**_

"_**Better then I thought, do you think I could get something for him? I said that I would try," said Frodo as Gandalf pulled him up.**_

"_**I think we can think of something Frodo," said Bilbo as they set out. **_

_**It took a two and half weeks to get to Rivendell from Bag End but it pass quickly for Frodo he was so busy looking at the country side that he didn't even noticed that they had come into the court yard of Rivendell until his Uncle tapped him on the shoulder.**_

"**_Frodo, this is lord Elrond, lord of Rivendell, Elrond I would like you to meet my nephew, Frodo." Said Bilbo. _**

"_**Pleased to meet you Frodo, I have heard a lot about you from Gandalf," said Elrond extending his hand in greeting.**_

"_**Pleased to meet you too sir," said Frodo taking the hand that was offered him.**_

"_**Well, I'm sure that you are all very tired from your trip, you Frodo look like you are about to fall asleep on your feet," said Elrond reaching out to steady the small hobbit as he started to teeter back and forth.**_

"_**I am a little tired," Frodo admitted as he followed his Uncle and lord Elrond up the stairs leading into Rivendell.**_

_**They went inside, went up some more stairs and then turned down the hall. Then they stopped just outside of a large door.**_

"_**If you don't mind I need to check in on my son, he is recovering from an orc wound, if you would like to come with me you are welcome to, I'm sure he would love to meet you, or you can wait for me here, it is your choice Bilbo," said Elrond looking at the older hobbit.**_

"_**We will come with you if you don't mind, I would love to meet your son, and I am sure Frodo would too, wouldn't you Frodo," said Bilbo looking kindly at his nephew.**_

"_**Yes, I would love to meet anyone in Rivendell," said Frodo his eyes wide.**_

"_**Very well then," said Elrond twisting the elven carved handle and letting the door fall open.**_

_**Frodo went wide eyed and opened mouth at what he saw, it was beautiful, there was a balcony that look out at a water fall, two over stuffed chairs were in one corner of the room, with a sofa in the other, and a huge bed right in the middle, the elf that was in it was sitting up and reading a book.**_

"_**Hello Elrohir, how are feeling today son?" Elrond asked, he already knew the answer.**_

"_**I feel fine Ada, can I get out of bed today, pleasesese." Elrohir begged as his father came over to the bed.**_

"_**You let me tell you when you are healed and then I will let you out of bed," said Elrond smiling at his son.**_

"_**Oh Ada," said Elrohir again.**_

_**Elrohir hated being in bed, he and his brothers had had been planning a hunting trip for weeks, they had gone on a small one before going on the big one and there had been an orc attack, leaving Elrohir layed up in bed, he had told his brothers to go with out him and now he was home alone with his father.**_

"_**Elrohir I would like you to meet some people, this Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, and his nephew Frodo, Bilbo, Frodo, this is one of my sons Elrohir," said Elrond.**_

"_**It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Baggins, Frodo, I have heard a lot about you," said Elrohir doing his best bow from the position he was in. **_

"_**It's nice to meet you too, I've heard about you and your brothers, from Gandalf here, now which one was it he said that brought all the trouble?" said Bilbo smiling at the young elf in the bed.**_

"_**Well it depends on your point of view, some people say it's Elladan, some say Estel, other even say Lagolas, the price of Mirwood," said Elrohir with a smile of his own.**_

"_**I see, you are never the one to bring trouble," said Gandalf looking knowingly at Elrond.**_

"_**Who me, of course not, I'm the good son," said Elrohir.**_

"_**Oh sure you are," said Elrond as he finished rebinding Elrohir's ribs with a tug.**_

"_**Ow, Ada that hurts," said Elrohir rubbing his side.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but if you would just hold still and not move and talk, it would not hurt so bad," said Elrond giving Elrohir's pointy ears a playful tweak.**_

"_**Frodo do you have something to say to Elrohir?" asked Bilbo moving aside so the small hobbit could plainly see the elf in the bed.**_

"_**It's nice to meet you Elrohir sir," said Frodo shyly.**_

_**Frodo came up beside his Uncle closer to the bed, then he saw how big the bed really was. Frodo's head came midpoint between the bottom of the bed and the top.**_

"_**Hello Frodo, my father told me that you would be coming, I was hoping you would be able to keep me company while my brothers are gone, I get very bored up here all alone all day with no one to talk to." Said Elrohir hoping he was not scaring the little hobbit by being so high.**_

"_**I'd love to keep you company, would you tell me stories of your people and your lands," Frodo asked excided.**_

"_**Well I'll tell you my stories if you tell me yours, do we have a deal?" asked Elrohir smiling at the small hobbit looking at him.**_

"_**We have a deal," said Frodo finally giving a real smile, revealing the gap between his two front teeth.**_

"_**Well this deal will have until tomorrow, Frodo here needs to get some sleep before he falls over, and you need to drink this so you can sleep as well," said Elrond handing a glass to Erohir.**_

_**Elrohir did not argue for once and took the drink in one gulp, Elrond guessed it was because Frodo was watching.**_

"_**I'll see you in the morning Mr. Elrohir sir," said Frodo as his Uncle picked him up and headed for the door.**_

"_**Good night Frodo, sleep well, and please call me just Elrohir," said Elrohir he watched them leave.**_

"_**Good night son," said Elrond as closed the door.**_

"_**Good night Ada," Elrohir said as he rolled over on his side.**_

"_**Tomorrow," he thought, "Will be the beginning of a special friendship, I just know it."**_

_**With that he drifted off to sleep.**_

_**T.B.C **_

Just to let you know this is not a slash story, it is a friendship story.


End file.
